Senior Year
by WastedYouth98
Summary: The team finally passed their Junior year. But now their Seniors and the trouble has just started.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Stella's alarm went off it was six in the morning she groaned and hit the snooze button. She rolled over on to her belly face pressed into the pillow.

A second later Stella's phone went off playing, "Kiss me through the phone", Stella pressed accept on her Iphone without even looking.

"Mac go away I'm sleeping", Stella says faking annoyed.

"Good morning to you too sunshine", Mac says humor lacing his voice.

Stella sits up, "When i become Preasident the first rule i will make is you can't be happy til after at least eight", Mac laughs. "What our you so happy about anyway?"

Stella wasn't usually so grouchy but she had watched Lucy last night. Danny and Lindsey needed a break and Ron and Emily had to watch her this morning. Lucy kept Stella up all night with worry and waking up everytime Stella tried to lay her down Stella wasn't very use to handling a baby.

Mac smiles over the phone, "Well why wouldn't i be happy Stell i get to see you."

Stella sighed, "Sure, fine, whatever, don't tell me i'll find out anyways. I'll see you in a hour i'm gonna hop in the shower."

After Stella hung up she took off her pink tank top and spongebob boxers took a quick shower dried off and got dressed. Stella wore a v- neck black shirt with a long sleeve white shirt under it and a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair up in a somewhat messy playinf

Stella walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Mac sitting in front of Lucy trying to play pick a boo with her. Mac was wearing a long sleeved red, mahogney colored sweashirt and faded dark jeans and a pair of dog tags.

Lucy wore a black onesie that said 'Team Damon' in pink and a pair of pink shorts. The onesie came from a new show semi- show called Vampire Diaries that Lindsay was obsessed with. Jess had got the onesie offline for Lucy because apparently Lucy like bad boys.

Lindsay had been ecstatic when Jess gave it to her.

Stella walked up behind Mac and whiperd in his ear, "Hello handsome."

Mac turned as stella moved to the refrigrator. Shge had to stretch to reach the cerewal in the cabinet above the fridge and her shrit roede up showing mac a good bit of her backside. her skin was smooth and creamy tanned to a beautiful, dark olive color.

Stella got the Lucky Charms and poured herself a small bowl. She grbbed herself a spoon and sat opposite Mac so she could watch him.

Mac wasn't a bad thing to look at with his shortish brown hair and light blue eyes. The shirt he wore definitely worked for him tightening when he moved showing off the muscles in his forearms.

Rom and Emily walked in and Lucy started cooing at her grandparents. Emily picked Lucy up smilimg at the sweet baby.

Stella finished her cereal gave ron and Emily kisses and hugs. Then she said goodbye to Lucy giving her a kiss, "bye monkey."

Stella had nicknamed Lucy monkey ever since she was born because the little baby moved and wiggled and curious about everything like curious George.

Mac and Stella went to get into Mac's car and Mac smiled at Stella, "What is with you today Mac?"

Mac smirks, "nothing just glad to be able to see you everyday."

Stella shook her head and the pair drove off for Danny and Lindsay's apartment.

Don and Jess sat in Jess's car in the front of Adam's apartment. Don sat in the driver's seat while Jess's finished her math homework in the passanger seat. They were parked on the curb waiting for Adam and Sam took getting back down.

Don had promised he would drive Sam to school with him and Jess, but Adam wasn't suppose to be part of the compromise. Adam was all his little sisters problem she thought of the boy as a lost puppy.

Adam was sam's new pet project and she would not stop til she got what she wanted which would probably end up with her getting hurt.

Don waited for his sister and new charity case as he listened to a country radio station. Don grimaced he didn't paticulary like country music but Jess had taken a liking to it after having to listen to it for hours because of her brothers.

Don rubbed his neck he felt like he was choking with the charcoal black tie of his dad's on. but it was mandatory on game day for guys on the football team to dress up. that's why don was wearing a button up white shirt, black tie and black slacks. Today was just turning out to be great", Don thought sarcastically.

Jess sat there concentrating Pencil between her teeth she really hated math. Jess wore a pair of black pants and a white and black flower patterened bloluse with a v- neck. She wore Don's letterman jacket over that. her long chesnut hair was tied back in a ponytail with a white hairbow.

Sam snuck into Adam's room his was passed out in the living room on the couch a drunk and slobbering. A bottle of Whiskey dangling from one hand. Sam wore a black and red plaid miniskirt and a black t-shirt with a picture of the wizrd of Oz on it.

Sam wore black eyeline with some ligh brown eye shadow. She wore a silver rose ring on her middle finger and a green amulet necklace around her neck.

Adam was laying on his stomach face sideways eyes closed. his hair was standing in all different directions. He laid in a pair of blue boxers and a old grey t-shirt. All adam had covering him was a thin black sheet pushed down to his feet. The bed spread was the same color but had some burn holes in it.

Sam sighed, "Rise and shine lazy bones", Sam said and pushed Adam's side.

Adam peeled his eyes open glared at sam and then tried to go back to sleep moving his head to the other side.

"No you don't", Sam says and moves to the bottom of his bed and grabbing his feet pull him straight off the bed. The girl was strong for someone so small. ADam landed on the fllor with a thump and Sam winced that had to hurt a little.

Adam got up off the floor his eyes dark and shooting daggers at Sam. What is wronmg with you can't you see i don't want you around. I don't need or want your help."

"You might not want it Adam but you definitely need it now get dressed."

"Just leave", Adam says going to lay back down.

"Adam Ross I swear if Kendall were here..."

"Well She's not is she! She was everything kind and good in my world and got ripped away."

"Yes okay Adam she did but she wouldn't want you acting like this she would want you to live your life."

"She was my life, and now she's dead", Adam says defeated.

Sam sympathized and felt for Adam but they boy needed a swift kick to the ass. He needed to stop this pity party now. "You miss her Adam i get that but this has to stop. Now I going to go wait downstairsand let you get ready i plan to see you down there in fifteen minutes. If not i'm coming back and kickin your ass to the car."

Sam finally left so Adam could take a shower and get dressed and all Adam could feel was relief he just wanted everything to go away.

But Adam knew Sam and grudgingly got in the shower. he latherd his body with old spice shower gel and washed his hair with Axe shampoo. Adam got out and got dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark red button up shirt. He put on his cross necklace and lastly he put on a black jacket and headed out to the car.

Lindsay laid back on her bed or more likely their bed she was still getting use to closed her eyes she had already gotten up and showered and gotten ready know she was waiting on Danny.

Lindsay wore a pair of tight blue jeans that showed off her hips it was amazing how she lost the baby fat. She wore a gray hogwarts t-shirt with all the house signs on it.

Lindsay sighed contendly she always knew she could do this be a mother and wife. She just thought it would be farther off in the future. Like when she was twenty five maybe then her and Danny wouldn't be fighting so much.

Not to say Danny and her didn't have their good days. It was just lately they were very rare. They didn't fight around their friends or lucy. They didn't went to set a bad atmosphere for their little girl.

They fought over most stuff, the baby she was the first and they didn't always know what to do. Money they needed stuff and they had to have a way to get it. They had stress that just amplified their anger towards each other even though they knew it wasn't the others fault. Lindsay also thought she should get a job.

Danny ferverntly said no that he could handle it and they she should wait til after highschool at least.

Danny came out of the bathroom towel tied around his waist, his hair damp. he smiled down at his wife who smiled back. Danny leaned over her one hand on each side of her. " I love you" he says and gives her a sweet kiss before getting back up to begin getting dressed.

Lindsay smiled and watched as Danny walked to the closet they really did love each other she hoped soon it would get better where they didn't fight every other day.

Sheldon waited anxiously in his car. his siter had just gotten back from rehab a week ago and hadn't been in good mood since. Sheldon didn't want Aiden and Maya's first meeting to be on bad terms.

Maya went to rehab for her cocaine addiction and had just gotten back she was suppose to be cured as his mom put it.

She had been there a whole year, and she still blamed sheldon for her having to go he was the one who had told their parents.

Aiden walked down the steps to Sheldon's car she was just as axious as he was she didn't want to nake a bad impression on Sheldon's sister.

Aiden wore a pair of light faded blue jeans, a white v- neck t-shirt, a black vest, and her hair was up in a clip.

She also wore a black jacket with Tigger the tiger from winnie the pooh on it. Aiden's reputation at school was a bad ass, but her clothes no matter how emo also showed her playfulness.

She wore a pair of faded white jeans, and a long sleeved black button up shirt.

Aiden tried to smile and say hello to Maya but Maya ignored her.

Sheldon smiled at Aiden while Maya in the back rolled her eyes.

Maya wore a pair of jeans and a pink Saints jersey.

Aiden got in the passenger seat and leaned over to give Sheldon a kiss before putting on her seatbelt. After aiden had her belt on sheldon started the car and they headed for school the couple holding hands.

Lindsay walked into her 1st class psychology with Mrs. Sawyer. She got to her desk sat down and immediately started pulling out her binder.

Lindsay shared her psychology class with Sheldon, Mac, and Jess.

Danny went into his physics class frowning he hated physics he just didn't get any of it. Danny wore a cereal killer t-shirt and a pair of stratigcally ripped denim jeans. Today was Danny's laundry day he had forgot that this week was his week on laundry duty.

As Danny sat down someone came up behind him. It was stella who smiled and sat across from him.

"You know Danny you and Lindsay could have warned me i wasn't going to get any sleep."

"Now where would the fun in that be stell?" Danny smiles at her.

Stella rolls her eyes at him and looks to the board as Danny chuckles next to her.

Danny and Stella's teacher was Mrs. Ebel they shared the class with Don, Adam, and Aiden.

Jess yawned and sat down in the seat next to lindsay.

Lindsay smirks, "I'm the one with the baby shouldn't i be yawning?'

Jess smiles, "Sorry to take you parental rights away but last night," Jess puts her forehead in her hand.

"What happened?" Lindsay asks concerned etched in her features.

Jesss fold her arms on her desk, "My mom asked me to invite Don over for dinner. He's been over like a million times but this was the first time my dad was actually going to be there. This would be the first time he officially met Don."

Lindsay's mouth turns into an '0' shape, "So what did he do?"

Well first he wore his gun in plain sight to the table while mentioning he was a cop."

Lindsay looks at Jess with suprise on her face, "Seriously?"

Don knew my dad was a cop and all but with the look on my dads face Don turned the color of a ghost my dad was freaking him out all through dinner. I know I'm his daughter and everything but i really like Don.

Lindsay smiles, Come on Jess you know Don wouldn't leave he doesn't scare that easily anyway he loves you. I mean you've totally turned Don around i'm pretty sure he'd kill for you, let's just hope it never comes to that."

"Doc", Mac says walking to the back to sit next to him, "please tell me you have them."

Sheldon smiles at Mac and hands him two rings.

The two rings were identical except for one they the rings were hearts one had a tiara while the other had a kings crown. The rings were suppose to symbolize friendship and a promise. A promise to Stella that nothing could pull them apart not even the marines.

Mac held them tightly in his hand, "thank for holding these if Austin had known i had them he would have definitely let the cat out of the bag."

Austin was back again for a week and Mac had given Sheldon the rings to hold on to so Austin wouldn't see them.

Mac loved his brother but the man had a big mouth. Mac carefully packed the rings into his backpack. Today was the day Mac was going to make a promise to Stella he would keep forever.

Adam sat down in the right corner in the back, Don walked in saw him and sighed. Adam definitely had the depressed, brooding thing down just looking at him made Don tired.

Don walked over to Adam and sat on the desk beside Adam's, "So Adam how have you been?"

Don and Adam had never been that close Adam was like a little brother that followed the older boys around. Don had always thought of Adam as a good guy. Lately though Samantha had become attached to fixing him.

The way Adam had been acting though was off and Don didn't want his little sister getting hurt.

Samantha was one of the most innocent people Don knew she saw the best in everyone. But Don could see the rage boiling in Adam and didn't want his little sister on the recieving end of it.

Adam was a friend but Samamtha was Don's family. Adam turned to Don disbelief on his face, "Are you serious?"

Don sighed. "Look buddy you grieved now you need to get your life back. Kendall wouldn't want you to be wasting away like you our."

Adam stands upa nd gets in Don's face, "how could you know what she wants you hardly knew her", Adam says menacingly in a hushed tone.

Don stands up to his full height trying to be intimidating but Adam didn't back down. "Back off Adam, i just don't want to see my little sister getting hurt."

Adam glares, "then why don't you tell her to back off", he bites back.

Don runs a hand through his hair, man can't you see she's trying to help you."

"I don't want her help", Ada m grits out getting iratated.

"Well that's too bad because you have it and if she gets hurt i'm holding you solely accountable", Don barks at Adam.

Don stalks off leaving a fuming Adam behind.

Aiden sat down in the front making herself a promise to actually make an effort and not fail physics.

A guy of about eighteen sat down next to her he had light brown hair and cloudy blue eyes. He wore black jeans with chains and a black AC/DC t- shirt and a black and white striped jacket.

Probably trying to pose as a bad boy Aidne thought.

As Aiden turned away from him he noticed her. The boy smiled and held his hand out, "hey there i'm DJ pratt."

Aiden smiled at him and shook his hand, "hi."

The boy takes his hand back, "i just moved her we don't have assigned seats do we?"

Aiden shook her head, "sit wherever", preferably away from me aiden thought, DJ was giving Aiden the creeps.

Mac and Stella walked into their calculus class with Mrs. Restivo. She was a pretty woman, medium, short brown hair, bright green eyes, and a trusting smile.

In Calculus through the class you had a partner you asked them first if you needed help before asking the teacher. Mrs. Restivo understood you were more comfortable with your peers then your teacher.

She also let them pick because it was definitely easier to talk to a friend then someone you don't know. Mac and Stella of course picked each other it was also a good thing they were both good at math.

Don, Jess, and Lindsay all headed to Pre- calculus, coach Young was their teacher. He was the coach of the baseball team.

He was a young teacher around 24 he had jet black spiky hair, electric blue eyes, and a dazzling smile.

Don, Jess, and Lindsay all got seats in the middle of the class room. Lindsay and Jess sat next to eachother while Don sat behind them. This way they would be able to talk but also pay attention.

Danny, Aiden, Adam, and Sheldon all made their way to Model math it was taught by Mrs. Fuentes she was a kind old woman who loved kids and always gave them blowpops on test days saying it would make them think better. She had curly, fro type white hair, and soft pentitrating blue eyes, with a grandmotherly smile.

Aiden sat down with Sheldon behiond her. Aiden turned sideways in her desk to hold hands with Sheldon while lectured she didn't mind as long as they paid attention.

Danny sat in the back with Adam, Danny was bad at math he did it mainly for Adam he was worried about his friend. He had taken Kendall's death pretty hard and he was still in that time frame. Danny sighed and concentrated on the equation on the board.

After 2nd block they all met up in the cafeteria except Adam and Sam. Adam found a deserted table and tried to sit by himself but Sam always destroyed his plans of seclusion.

The group sat down at a round table it only had six seats so Mac sat with Stella in his lap. Don sat on the right side of Mac, Danny after Don, Lindsay by Danny's lap, Next was Jess, then Aiden who sat next to Sheldon.

Don told Danny about the team while Jess and Lindsay talked about coach Young. Stella listened to Mac, Aiden, and Sheldon debate the products of good music.

"Doc ICP is one of the worst bands i've ever heard of", Mac says.

"Yeah Mac but you like Linkin Park", Aiden replies.

What about you Aiden Twisted really? Mac says back.

Adam sat down at his secluded table and just stared at the table. Adam didn't eat much anymore and never at school unless Sam forced him.

Sam sat down next to Adam laying a plate in front of him and a plate in front of her. She had gotten them both pizza, fries, and a salad.

Peyton walked through the lunchroom talking to Jane Parson. She looked at JAne smiling when they passed Adam's table and said loud enough for Adam and Sam to hear. "I's so glad that Kendall girl is gone. You know Michael told me he used to pay her for sex."

As Adam's face turned red he stood up and stalked over in front of peyton, "Why don't you and this imaginary guy shut your goddamn mouths!"

Peyton smiled and laughed in his face, poor Adam trying to act all tough because his tramp of a girlfriend is dead.

Sam got up, Adam would never hit a girl but Sam had no quarrels with hitting Peyton. Sam softly walked over to stand next to Adam. When Sam saw Peyton's smug face she couldn't resist her hand flew across Peyton's cheek making a resounding noise.

The whole lunchroom went quiet.

Don got up to get to his sister before the thig got out of hand. Jess followed behind in case Sam needed help.

"You little bitch", Peyton said she stepped closer trying to intimidate Sam.

Sam stood her ground, Adam had been through enough he didn't need Kendall's memory slandered by British barbie.

Peyton smirked putting her hand up but before she could bring it down Don caught it, "don't even think about it Driscoll just walk away."

Peyton was about to go for it but noticed the rest of Don's friends get up and just sneered and walked off. After the confrontation in the cafeteria everyone decided to make their way to 3rd period.

Lindsay, Sheldon, and Mac had Mrs. Ebel for physics. Mrs. Ebel was a nice but firm woman she had long black hair, sparkling green eyes and she wore square shaped glasses.

Don, Aiden, and ADam got psychology with Mrs. Sawyer. Mrs. Sawyer was in her early 30's, sheh ad medium short, blonde, curly hair. Her eyes were a murky green and she was a new teacher.

Danny, Stella, and Jess had sociology with . had gray hair he kept short, green eyes, that once in a blue moon would turn a sensational blue. He wore glasses and a welcoming, teasing smile.

Lindsay and Sheldon sat in front while Mac sat in the back and tried to get away with not paying attention. Mac didn't particulary like physics but he was good at it without having to study so he couldn't complain.

Mac sat down and laid his head on his desk supported by his forearms he couldn't wait til this class was over. He couldn't wait till this whole school day was over he really wanted to spend some time with Stella alone.

Lindsay looked over to Sheldon and smiled, "So you and Aiden seem to be getting along well doc. How's Maya coping?"

Sheldon runs his hand over his short hair, "she's maya, She's changed Linds, she's moody all the time and has blocked me out of her life.

"Wow do you have any idea why?" Lindsay questions.

Sheldon closes his eyes his head falls, "Yeah she blames me, she believes that it's my fault she had to leave because i told my parents about the drugs.

"Aw Doc you were trying to do the right thing she needed help."

Sheldon smiles, "Yeah well that's not exactly how she sees it, but she's Maya she'll got over it."

Lindsay smiles, Doc i just had a brillant idea, why don't we throw Maya a homecoming party."

Sheldon grimaced, "I don't know Linds maya doesn't really seem in the celebrating mood."

"Oh come on Doc I'm positive this should cheer her up bring the old Maya back.

Sheldon smirks and relents, "Okay i'm in what do we need to do?"

ADam sat in the back of the class like always and sulked while Aiden and Don sant in the front. Psychology was one of the classes where if you had a good teacher it could be phenomenal.

Mrs. Sawyer was new but she was a good teacher she knew the material so she didn't use the books and she loved to make learnig boring stuff fun, so she always made up stories and stuff to help.

Psychology was one of Aiden's favorite classes and one she actually paid attention in.

Stella and Jess laughed in at Danny's new story about Lucy as they entered Sociology. Danny went and sat down next to a guy named Christian he knew from the Bronx's.

The girls sat righ in the middle of the classroom, "So what was that thing with Sam and Peyton about?" Stella asks.

Jess sighs, "British barbir gets her kicks pisssing people off."

"So who was Peyton messing with this time? I know it wasn't Sam with Don as her brother if Peyton is that psychotic." Peyton seemed to hate everyone in their group from Mac to Lindsay.

Adam, she was talking trash about Kendall supposedly what i could get from Sam was Peyton called kendall a tramp and that guys paid her for sex."

Stella's face turned red Kendall had been one of her best friends and Stella knew how Adam felt. If Peyton wanted a war she was going to get it. "She's a dead barbie what the hell is wrong wit her?"

Jess shook her head, sighed and slumped back in her seat eyes closed.

"You okay Jess?" Stella asked noticing her friends odd behavior.

Jess rubs her eyes, "Yeah fine it's just my dad. Wey're officially not talking or at least i'm not talking to him."

Stella frowns, "Your dad's you hereo, Why aren't you two talking?'

"Well i askerd my dad how he would feel about another cop in the familyand he said he was all for me Marrying a cop. But when i told him i wanted to be a cop he totally disregarded it. He said ti was to dangerous for me, just because i'm a girl. I mean my my brothers our cop even he was one but it's too dangerous for me!"

Stella looks at Jess mouth open, "has your da ever seen you fight you could kick the ass of every guy on the football team."

Jess shrugs, "my dad still thinks of me as his innocent little princess."

"Did he bring the cop thing up when Don was there for dinner?"

"No, but he did bring his gun to the table and talk about how strong you have to be and how fearless you need to be. He totsally freaked Don out after Don left i told him i was never talking to him again."

Stella smiled, "And rightly so."

Don and Aiden tslked till class started the y were worried about Adam.

ADm just sat in the back and listened to his ipod. Adam had become an excellent brooder honing his skills over the last few months.

"How our we suppose to help him if he won't let us ?" Aiden questioned.

Don shrugs, "I just can't help but feel like Sam's headed for disaster."

The Mrs. Sawyer walked in the rom and they all got to work.

When it came to 4th block they all had the same class Spanish 2 with Mrs. Rose.

Mrs. Rose had just came back from a 5 year stint of teaching in Mexico. She was stern but nice and always happy to help she loved teaching.

Mrs. Rose had long dark brown hair and milk choclate, brown eyes. She always wore pant suits and she loved vests.

After 4th period they all seperated Jess and Don went to the field where the new coach Mr. Chase was directing a new play. Jess sat in the bleachers while don practiced. Jess did her homework and thought about her problems with her dad.

Aiden and Sheldon decided to study but didn't want to go home so they joined Jess on the bleachers. Maya sighed and went to hang out with the losers smoking behind the school.

Sam walked next to ADam silently while he walked silently to his house. He couldn't really call the place he live a home it held no special value to him.

They were halfway to his house before he finally said something, "What do you want from me Sam?"

Sam frowned, "i want yo uto face this and get past it. I want you to get your life back. You might not remeber but we were friends when we were younger. i know yu'll never forget kendall but i wish you would at least find closure."

Sam could see the pain in Adam's feature she knew he was close to closing off all together if she didn't help him. She followed and when they got to his house she said goodbye telling him she'd see him tomorrow.

Danny and Lindsay wne to pick up Lucy after school. Emily told them about Lucy's day and the last time she was fed and changed.

Danny and Lindsday decided to spend the day at the park with lucy . They laft saying goodbye and thanks to Emily and Ron.

Mac where our we going? Stella asked for the hundreth time.

MAc just smiled, "Patience is a virtue Stella, one you obvisously do not possess. SOrr but your just gonna have to wait."

Stella huffed ansd crossed her arms, "this is so not fair."

Mac laughed as he kept his eyes on the road.

Mac had put a blindfold around Stella's eyes and it was annoying her to no end.

Lucy was a prodigy d$anny was sure ten months old and the girl was already starting to walk. The girl had curly blonde hair and Blue eyes like her daddy. Danny was totally mystified how he could love that girl so much. Lucy was swinging while Lindsay pushe her. Luxcy was strapped into one of those little baby swings. She was giggling and smiling. Lucy love to swing it freed her feet and she loved in thing the allowed her to move. Danny was sitting on a bench watching them.

An old man around 54 sat down next to him, "kids their something aren't they?"

Danny looked at the man, "Yes sir they our."

The man smiled and pointed to the playground, see the little girl with brown hair in pigtails her mothering hovering above her."

Danny smiled at the image and nodded as he saw them at the edge of the playground.

"That's my granddaughter."

Danny pointed Lucy and Lindsay out to the old man and they talked till it was time to leave for Lucy's nap.

Danny and the oldman shook hands and said goodbye.

Mac smiled as he reached his destination he pulled the blindfold off Stella's face to show

her. "Mac were at the restuarant where we went on our first date."

Mac and Stella sat a little table outside the restaurant after they had finished mac had sat there fidgeting.

"Mac what is it?" Stella asked worried about him.

"Stella you know how I'm leaving this summer to train for the marines."

Stella instantly saddened but replied, "Yeah."

Mac pulled the rings out of his pocket and reached for Stella's hand. He slipped the ring on her hand. I love Stell, and this ring promises you that i will come back and that no matter what my love for you will never leave or lessen.

Mac pointed out the parts of the ring, the hadns circling the ring mean friendship ant the hearts mean love.

"We've been friends forever and in the past years we have come to love each other and i never want that to change. Nothing not even the marines can keep me away from you.

Mac and Stella kissed and they walked the street together for a while.

The group didn't know but that day was the beginning of a world of turmoil for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior Year**

**Chapter2: **

Don and Jess sat outside Adam's apartment again, while Sam coaxed him out to go to school. Jess sat in the passenger seat reading chapter 12 in her Spanish book. She was suppose to have read it last night but Jess wasn't really good with homework. Plus she had been to annoyed with her dad. Her dad had told her he honestly had no idea why she was mad at him.

Sam walked down the steps of the apartment and got into the car a satsified smile on her face, "Adam will be down in a few seconds."

Don was tired of this he was mad at Adam and decided to take it out on Sam. "I'm not going to keep doing this Sam. I can't keep waiting on your charity case when were supppose to be going to school."

Jess and Sam both looked at Don mouths agape.

Don sighed, "look Adam's going through something and when he come back to the land of the living i will glady pick him up but right now..."

"Don you can't be serious it's Adam, you remember your friend", Jess said.

Jess knew Don knew what Adam was going through.

"Your kidding me", Sam says.

Adam had been standing outside Jess's car listening to the argument going on inside between the siblings. No one in the car had noticed him yet. Adam sighed and headed for the sidewalk he wasn't going to be the reason Sam was at ends with her brother. Anyways he was use to walking to school his dad was passed out or too busy to ever drive him to school. When it was cold his dad said the walking would toughen him up.

Kendall use to walk with him sometimes when her parents would let huffed and leaned back glaring at the back of her brothers head she saw Adam walking on the sidewalk and jump out of the car to catch up with him. Sam leaned into Jess's window and looked at her brother, "well I'm walking with Adam."

Sam run ups to Adam, Don calling her name in the background, "Hey there lone wolf why don't I keep you company.

Adam didn't respond but he also didn't yell at her so Sam smile and walked next to him.

When Don finally got back into the car, Jess had her arms crossed and was giving his the silent treatment.

Danny shoved his books in his locker he was pissed off the whole way to school him and Lindsay had fought about her getting a job. He thought she shouldn't get one while she was in highschool. She thought he was being ridiculous and wanted to help with the rent and grocery's.

Danny slammed his locker to find a smirking Don behind it, "Wow and they say i have a bad temper."

Danny stalked off still mad, Don had to jog to catch up with him. "Whoa slown down there buddy, I guess what they say about an Italian temper is true. What's up?"

"It's nothing", Danny says slinging his bag over his right shoulder.

Don knew he was lying but decided tol eave it alone for the moment, Okay , So Lindsay's dad did he evertry to embarass or intimdate you in front of her?"

"Yeah all the time mostly with what I planned to do with my future, why?"

Don shrugs, "I think Jess's dad is try to get me killed. By him or his daugter is still undecided."

Danny smiles, "Jess is mad at you is she?"

Don frowns, "Yeah but because of Adam not her dad apparently I'm being ridiculous, but everything lately grates on my nerves."

Danny sighs, "I know what you mean Lindsay wanst to get a job, But I don 't think she should I mean if she knew the stress it puts on me."

"Why our we always in the wrong?"

Danny smiles and pats Don on the back, "Because women believe and always will believe they our smarter than us."

Lindsay had calmed down by the time she had went to get her books. She met up with Stella at her first class, "Linds you like have twenty minutes til class what our you doing here?"

"I like to be early what's wrong with that?"

"Hmmm... It's wrong because your a teenager Linds were not suppose to be on time it's like a rule or something."

Lindsay laughs, "Stella I have a baby I'm living on my own with my boyfriend. I have to be on time."

Stella frowns, "Stop reminding me you can't be carefree anymore your somebodys old lady."

Lindsay punched Stella's shoulder, "Shut up."

Adam went to his class and put his earbuds in his ears threw up the top of his hoodie and laid his head on the desk. Sam had followed him all the way to school even though her tried numerous times to get her to leave him alone. He wanted to wallow why couldn't anyone accept that.

Stella walked into her physics class passing her usual seat and stands in front of Don's desk. Don finally notices her and looks up, "Yout being a total ass you know that right?"

Don sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "you've talked to Jess,Look Adam needs swift kick in the ass, I'm doing this for his own good."

Stella folds her arms across her chest, "So that's your story, that your trying to help Adam?"

"Partially i'm also trying to keep Sam safe she needs to know she can't always save everyone."

"She see's the good in people Don don't take that away from her", Stella replies and walks off to her desk.

Mac walks into his 2nd block calculus class and sits down next to Stella they lace their fingers holding hands. Till the teacher shows up at which time they pull apart and pay attention.

Lindsay went to her second block Pre- calc class found Sheldon and sat down next to him, "So have you thought anymore about the party", Lindsay asks.

Sheldon shrugs, "I don't know how to plan anything let alone a party."

Lindsay grins her teeth showing, "And that my dear Sheldon is why I'm here."

At lunch everything was back to normal for Danny and Lindsay. The duo was still fighting but they didn't show it when the others were around. The only one who knew they were having problems was Don.

Jess and Sam had dragged Adam to come sit with the group. Mac sat with Stella on his right and Don on his left. Stella and Mac held hands while Mac talked to Don about the new coach. Stella talked to Lindsay and helped with Maya's suprise party. Sheldon helped Danny

with his Spanish homework. Danny had completely forgotten it the night before. Aiden and Jess talked about the new cheerleaders and how ridiculous the were even though neither of them would ever join the team.

Adam sat between Sam and Jess thoroughly pissed to be taken away from his Solitude. Since Mac and Don had been talking about the new coach it caught on and Soon everyone was viocing their opinion;s on the bafoon as Sheldon had called him.

Mac looked over and noticed Adam while in their conversation. He decided he'd ask him about it. "Hey Adam what do you think can we win with the newcoach undefeated? I personally think he's an idiot who couldn't get a real teaching job."

Adam looked up from the table, everyone at the table had froze in conversation and were staring at him. Adam hated to be the center of attention with Kendall aroud she was always the center so there was no need for him to be . Adam sighed and responded, "The coach may be a loser but with the Don and the Seniors we already have helping out the freshman i'm sure we could become undefeated."

"Yeah the coach seems to suck but with people like Donnie we can't lose", Sam said smiling.

Mac smiled and Adam was incorporated into the coversations at the table. Stella sent an appriecative smile her boyfriend's way.

Third block Danny, Stella, and Jess made thier way to Sociology. The girls sat down in their usual seats. "So it looks like we might be getting through to Adam thanks to Mac, Jess says."

"Yeah" stella says grinning, "I just hope it lasts I really miss the old Adam the one a grade above everyone because he actually cared about his grades. Not to mention his clothes need washed their starting to smell.

The girls chuckled but were brought back when the teacher entered and they pulled out their notebooks.

Lindsay, Sheldon, and Mac made it to physics, Mac sat in the back again. While Lindsay and Sheldon sat in the front finishing who would be in charge of what for the party.

Lindsay decided on the colors hot pink and Lime green, Shelson wasn't sure, he was a guy he didn't know which colors went with which. Sheldon thought it was a little out there actually but agreed.

Don, Adam, and Aiden went to psychology, Aiden happy to finally be in a class she liked the teacher was hilarious.

Adam sat in the back agian but he didn't slouch and didn't put his earphones in he sat down and just looked forward. He actually took his notebook out and took a few notes.

By the time 4th block rolled around everyone was ready for the end of the cschool day.

Spanish class went by without any problems the teacher had tried to get Adam to answer question he was still silent but he did listen when she gave them notes. For the last half of the class they went to the computer lab to make printout of half Spanish Half english on hospitals. When siad was Engish the other side spanish parts. Like hospital in English then the Spanish version. And other thing that pertained to a hospital.

After the bell rang Jess followed Don outside to the field, Stella tagged along lewtting Mac Some time with Austin. She knew Mac looked up to him and didn't need his girlfriend tagging along intruding on his time with his brother.

As Don ran off to get ready for practice Jess and Stella walked up a few rows and sat in the bleachers.

Jess sat down and Stella sat down next to her, "So bestie why are you here and not with the stunningly awesome boyfriend."

"Austins uin town and i thought they should have time alone with out me always tagging along. So how's your dad taking rthe silent treatment."

Jess sighs, "Not good, he demands i talk to him now and whenever i do we just end up fighting over evrything."

Stella smiles, "Yeah Ron and Emily think i Souhd wait til at least one year of college before i get determined to become one thing. REvie w all my options So i can be sure.

"I just wish Mac was going to college too. Then i might actually get to see him and studying with him wouldn't be so boring."

"I bet", Jess says grinnig mischivously.

Stella pushs her friends shouder get that mind out of the gutter especially where my boyfriend is concerned."

Jess lays her hand on Stella shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry he's just training and he's gets to come back opn holiday right?"

"Nope apperently when your traing, your training and you Don't get off for the holidays.

"Well how long does the training last?"

(I might get Some of this wrong So i'm Sorry in advance.)

"twelve weeks, then he goes off to advanced individual traing that last at least eight week."

"Wow these Marines are serious if you chose to be one it's your career, this suck do you know where he'll be training yet?"

"Parris Island, South Carolina Stella says laying her chin in her hand propping her head up.

Jess smiles brighten, "WEll at least you have this year left right, Senior Year the best year of highschool."

Stella smiles, "Yeah i shouldn't worry about it just yet and neither should you if you actually want to talk to your dad again civilly.

Jess noticed a ring on STella's finger, "Whats that Stell i've never seen it before."

Stella looks at her hand, "Oh it's a promise ring from Mac, he promises nothing not even the Marines will keep us apart."

Jess picked up Stella hand to look at the ring more closely, "That's So sweet when'd he give it to you, "The first day of school Mac took me to where we had our first date."

the girls smiled at eachother and got to work on their homework So they could help eachother if they needed it.

Adam started walking when he saw Sam ran to catch up with him, "Hey Adam wait up, Where you going?"

Adam sighed,"Please Sam i joined the discussion at luch toda, think i could get Some peaace while i walk to my house."

"So you're going home?"

Adam stopped and turned around to face Sam, "Where ever my dad takes me is not my home. Kendall waswho i loved she was my home and now she's gone i Don't have a home a haven to go too."

Adam started walking again and Sam fell in step next to him. You know if you Don't want to go to your house just yet, you uh... could come hang out with me."

Adam looks at her, Sam were not friends okay, the only reaSon I even tolerate you beingaround is because your Don's sister and your just trying to believe there's good in me."

Sam steeled herself what Adam said hurt, but she that was what Adam was going for. "Look Adam Kendall is dead I know that hurts but it's the truth and you need to gey past it. Otherwise your going to be miserable for the rest of your life.

Adam's eyes turned dark and cold, "You don't want to start this Sam."

"Adam, Kendall wouldn't you to throw your life away you know that if she was here what would she say.

Adam closed his eyes he knew exactly what Kendall would say. Kendall would say he was being stupid that he still had a life to live. He was smart not as smart as her of course but a very good second. "Does it really matter what she'd say she's not here."

"Adam, Kendall loved you and you loved her that will never change, and you will never forget her by acknowledgeing your still alive you just gain more great memories with your friends. Come just spend an hour with me you'll feel better. We'll play cards anything you want."

"Maybe some other time", Adam replies close to tears and walks away he needed to get to his room before he started to cry knowing his dad would call him a wimp and push him around more than he already did.

Maya stood by the back wall to the school and smoked a cig she was waiting for Sheldon to be ready to leave. Her brother had turned into a socialite apparently. Maya watched with narrowed eyes aiden and her brother smiling at each other and flirting.

Aiden didn't know but Maya knew something was going on. and that the tramp her brother was dating was seeingother guys.

*Flashback*

Maya sat outside the door of her next class two classes down was Aiden's Physics class. She saw Aiden walk out smiling a boy came out next laughing and smiling with her. Aiden laughed at something the boy said.

Aiden and DJ had became lab partners in physics since they sort of knew each other. Before Aiden could DJ grabbed her hand and gave her a forced hug.

Maya narrowed her eyes, no highschool hoe was going to play her brother.

*End of Flashback*

Aiden and Sheldon walked over and told Maya they were ready to go. Sheldon frowned at the cigarette sticking out of his sister's mouth.

Sheldon knew something was wrong between Maya and Aiden. All Aiden had been was nice to Maya. While Maya ignored Aiden or whispered vulgar thing about Aiden under her breath. It was pissing Sheldon of this moody person was not the sister he knew and loved. the last year had changed her into someone he didn't even know.

Lindsay and Danny walked to the car to the car, they were halfway to Ron's and Emily's when they started to argue.

the argument this time was mostly about stress. Senior year was not the best year to have to take care of a baby.

Danny was talking about how he had to do school and a job and couldn't help as much as he wanted. and lindsay talked about how she also had school and the housework and how was she suppose to get anything when she was the only one caring for their child and it all just blew up.

They were tired of fighting so they picked up Lucy putting on their happy masks. When they got ther Lucy was still up and happy to see her parents so they took the little girl home to get a nap. it seemed ron and EMily were having to much fun with their granddaughter to let the little girl sleep.

Mac and Austin walked in the house smiling Austin was telling Mac a story he remembered from when Mac was younger and ran around pretending he was a cop and arresting his teddy bear with fake handcuffs and a squirt gun.

So have you talked to Stella about you leaving for training?' Austin asked his face and tone turned serious.

"Yeah it bums both of us out but Stella understands and knows nothing will keep us apart for long not even the marines."

Austin smiles, "Your lucky you got such an understanding girlfriend. When I told Shelley she broke up with me that night."

"The Marines is the reason you two broke up?"

Austin nods, "Sshe didn't want a boyfriend as she put it, who would go and get himself killed."

Mac shook his head, "Well Stella's not like tha, she understands I want to do my duty for my country."

Austin smiled, "I knew even when you two were little you would get together, you two really match each other.

Mac just smiled and they went onto talk about the team they thought would win the football game.

Stella and Jess weere laughing but stopped when they saw a teary eyed Sam walking their way.

"Hey Sammie what's the matter?" Stella asks.

Sam looked up her eyes red and puffy. "Nothing really it's just i can see the pain in Adam's eyesa when he talks and he holds it all in. When i brought up Kendall it was raw and i could feel it myself."

Stella and Jess both knew what Sam was talking about. Losing Kendall had hurt them all. They had all grieved but Adam had never got past that part keeping his emotions bottled up.

the first few weks after Kendall's death no one could look at Adam knowing the pain they would see written in his eyes and face.

Jess frowns, "Are you going to be okay, Supergirl?"

SAm smiles, "I'll be fine Wonder Woman don't worry."

Don runs over after finishing his practiceand getting dressed back in his civvies. "Hey all you girls ready to go?"

The girls all reply yes and pile into the carb ready to go home.

Adam sat in his room and stared at the wall while his dad banged on his locked door and yelled obscenties at him.

If Kendall were alive he would have called her and hung out with her till night fall when his dad passed out on the couch.

Now Adam feared he had no one who could help him. He closed his eyes and imagined he was with Kendall in the park on the swings ans theyt were kust talking about anything nothing of importance.

Lindsay sat at the kitchen table she was doing her Physics homework while also cooking. She was making fried chicken patties with country sauce,four cheese potatoes, and peas.

Danny was in the bedroom Lucy was asllep on his shoulder. he was Sprawled out on the bed he was going to take shower before dinner he just didn't want to wake his daughter up if he picked her up wrong.

Danny rubbed he was so tired that after dinner he was going straight to bed until his alarm went off telling him it was time for him to go to work.

Danny was getting as much time at work as he could, overtime anything. Whatever they could get him he needed to prove he could provide for his family and Lindsay didn't need to get a job just yet.

Aiden and Sheldon were in his living room on the couch a coffee table in front of them with there discarded books on it. The flat screen TV was playing a movie called Avatar.

Avatar was Sheldon's favorite movie, aiden didn't hate it but she didn't get all happy about it either, but Sheldon loved it so she watched it.

The best thing about watching the movie Aiden thought was she got the rest her head in the crook of Sheldon's neck while he watched the movie.

Aiden snuggled up closer to Sheldon and sighed contently. Sheldon chuckled at his sleeping beauty, "Comfortable Aiden?'

"Mm-hm" Aiden mumbled and yawned perfectly happy snaking a hand around Sheldon's waist.

MAya watched them from the stairs her ever present frown on her face. Maya had a big distastce for the hoe on her brother's arm and she wasn't shy about it.

Sheldon was her brother and she would protect him even if he didn't protect her from getting sent to that hell.

After dropping Stella off at her house and Sam at home. Don and Jess spent some time together till she needed to be home.

When they arrived at Jess's house Jess's dad was waiting on the porch steps. Jess's dad Cliff met them in the driveway next to DOn's truck that he had left there that morning.

Jess's dad walked towards Don who stood frozen next to his truck.

"Don I wanted to say i'm sorry for how i treated you last time we met i've been told by everyone in no uncertain terms that i was out of line." Cliff held his hand out and Don shook it.

"IT's okay sir I unerstand Jess means a lot you to me too."

Cliff invited Don to sit with him on the porch while Jess put her books away. She promised to come back and said goodbye to him.

"You'e a good young mad Don your dad was a cop wasn't he?" Cliff asked while they sat on the steps of the porch.

"Yes sir, one of the best", Don says.

Please call me Cliff, "Now what r u thinking about doing after school?" CLiff asks as Jess come back outside she stands off to the side as the guys get up.

"Our you following in your dad's footsteps?" Cliff asks as Don stands next to jess. Cliff stands opposite the two teenagers.

"I've thought about it but I'm not sure yet," Don says fidgetting."

Cliff smiles and points and Jess, "So did my little girl tell you she wants to become a cop."

Jess glares at Cliff, "Dad don't start?" Jess warns.

"What do you think about her being a cop Donnie?"

Don started to get the uneasy feeling that he had just walked right into a trap. No matter what he said one person would be angry with him. Don knew what jess wanted him to say and what Cliff wanted him to say.

Don liked the idea of Jess becoming a vop and suppoerted heer whole heartedly, but there was no way he was telling Jess's dad that.

"well sir you know Jess can't stop her when she sets her mind on something", after it left his mouth don knew it was the wrong thing to say. Jess was throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

That night before Mac went to his room and called Stella to tell her goodnight he had missed her the whole day. And Austin had made him want to make sure Stella knew he loved her.

After they told each other goodnight Mac laid down pulled his sheets up close to his chin and fell asleep thinking about his beautiful Greek Goddess.

Adam laid on the roof on his house with a blanket over him he looked at the stars and closed his eyes sending up a prayer and telling Kendall he loved and missed her then he walked back into his room. his dad was passed out again hopefully for the night. Adam sighed and laid down on his bed and fell asleep within seconds.

Sheldon dropped Aiden off at her house and she waved goodbye. As Sheldon drove home he thought about the suprise party for Maya. Sheldon still wasn't sure about the party Maya had been so moody lately. She acted like Aiden was a plague or something he had really hoped the two would have got along.

Stella got in her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She put her hair up in a pony tail so it went be totally tangled when she woke up.

She laid down in bed and smiled there was no way anyone could love someone more than she loved Mac and teir family of friends. She closed her eyes the smile still on her face as she fell asleep.

Jess laid down in bed thinking about how she was going to kill Don Flack. Don was not going to live to play another football game. How cou;d he change his tune because of her father. The guy had no backbone well jess was going to teach him to keep convictions in his opinion no matter what.

Danny and Lindsay laid down in bed looking seperate ways and not touching they both fell asleep missing the other.

Don and Sam both ate dinner with their parents then went up to their rooms to go to bed.

Don fell asleep feeling miserable and thinking about how mad Jess was at him. He knew his life was going to be hell the next day.

Sam got into her baby blue velvet pajamas brushed her teeth and laid down. Sam wished she knew how Adam was and fell asleep hoping she could help him.

As the group fell asleep they dreamed and hoped they would survive this year. They didn't know how much of a struggle it really was going to be.

A/N: I know it's short but lately i've been having a lot of writer's block but next chap should be longer ; - ). R and R!


End file.
